The New Generation
by bluewack
Summary: Nicola gets a letter to do with her granddad. What could it be about?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

"In the distant past there was a great society. One above all the rest of its time. But unfortunately there was a storm that wiped the civilization away. Some have traveled to find the remains to never return. The legends of the city has become mere myths." 

The professor stood in the center of the room to let the story take its affect. A few students sat intrigued while the rest were either asleep or trying to finish term papers for their other classes. With a sigh he turned to the board, "Who can tell me what city am I talking about?" 

The ones that were listening quickly raised their hand. He figured this was a good time to scare the rest by volunteering another, "Nicola, do you know?"

A blonde hair girl raised her head from the laptop on her desk. She stood up from the desk, "Was it Atlantis?" 

The professor raised an eyebrow at the answer, "Ah and what gave you this idea?"

"Well sir, my granddad told me a story about a city that had the same destruction. So I just took a wild guess, sir." She said pulling a strand of hair behind her ear showing dull green eyes.

"What kind of stories did he tell you?" The professor asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but I promised him I that I wouldn't tell." She said as she went back to the laptop continuing to type.

"Miss Nicola is right. This weeks lesson will be about the legend of Atlantis." He droned on about boring facts for the next hour till the bell rang. The students milled out some stayed to ask a question. The rest left for the next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicola placed the laptop on her desk as she turned the light on in the dorm room. She had been going to the University of New York for the past two years. This was her first semester to have Mythology as a class. She had always been intrigued by the stories her granddad had told her about him and a team of professionals searching for hidden artifacts. He would kid around about the things they would find. 

On her eighteenth birthday he gave her a single stud saying that he was given a crystal that he made into an earring. He gave it to her with a letter telling her about the Atlantians. Reading the letter she had a feeling they were real and not just another of his tall tales. At his funeral, she had saw a few people that never had been there before stand before his coffin and reminisce about things like he was still alive. They soon left and she never found out their names. 

In her room she changed into a big shirt and shorts. A small note caught her attention. It had a message from her roommate saying she was not Nicola's servant and to get her own mail. Nicola picked the letter off the table and rolled it around in her hand. Not finding a return address she was about to throw it away thinking might junk mail, but instead opened it and began reading it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What does it say? Hmmm you will have to wait to the next chapter. Review please it'll help me day go one better.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I should have said this in the beginning, but I forgot. I don't own Atlantis: The Lost Empire, but I wished I did. 

And on wit the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicola sat in a booth in the back of the diner. She had been there for the past twenty minutes typing on her laptop. The letter had said to meet here and she would find out more of her Granddad's life. She wanted to get there earlier so she could work more. 

Not much had been happening since she got to the diner. A few couples came in; a man in a trench coat ordered an apple pie then left, now it was just her and the waiters. The blonde hair girl was about to leave when a small hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around to see a boy that looked about sixteen. He had on a pair of glasses, and a leather coat. Under the coat he had white T-shirt, and denim cargo pants. He gave her a toothy grin, "Hi, I am Andrew. Are you here for the letter too?"

She raised and eyebrow at this question, "What are you talking about?"

He lost the smile, "Oh, sorry I thought you were sent a letter."

"A letter was sent to me. How do you know about it?"

He gained the grin back, "Great, my grandma told me about you. You matched her descriptions perfectly."

"How would your grandmother know about me?" She asked finally noticing his accent.

"Oh, she was at your grandfather's funeral. Said he didn't look any different except for her didn't have a match in his mouth."

"A match?" She asked letting a snort.

"I'll explain later, but more are coming."

He spoke true. Another man around the age of thirty with dark brown hair, wearing a green pullover and khaki slack. A woman that looked the same age as Nicola with deep brown skin and jet black hair which was pulled back in a bun. She was wearing a light blue blouse and a black miniskirt. Nicola felt plain in her loose sweater and denim pants. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Black rings told of her late night typing.

The one she was talking to first began to look over her shoulder, "What you writing? A novel?"

She quickly shut her laptop, giving him a scowl, "Excuse me, but hasn't your mother ever told you not to read over somebody's shoulder?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he sat down beside her, "Nah, not really." 

The other two sat in front of them. The man was first to say anything; "You all were sent a letter telling that you could learn of your grandparents past life." 

They all nodded at the statement. It was the ladies turn to speak, "What did the letter mean by an expedition?"

He lifted a hand before anymore could be said, "I'll explain more, but not here. There is a car outside that will take us to my grandfather's house. There I will tell you everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They made it to the house. Soon finding out it was a mansion. They all oohed and aahed when they made it in. The older man led them to a large den where he told them about the story of the expedition. The group just sat there stunned. Some had already knew about the story, but not the whole thing. 

Nicola finally heard the names of the rest of the group. The one she had met first was Andrew Santivio, Audrey Ramirez grandson. The woman was Julie Sweet, Joshua Sweet's granddaughter. And the older man was Patrick Texark, the grandson of Preston Whitmore. 

Andrew had been living with his parents when he received the letter. He was surprised it was sent to him at all. His parents went for the idea of him learning about their history. Getting the first ticket he could, he flew to New York. There he bought a room where he stayed till the day they were supposed to meet.

Julie was a different matter. Her parents were encouraging her to go to college to become a doctor like the rest of her family has done in the past. If it wasn't for her grandmother she would never had come. So she made her way there to find herself with the other grandchildren of the explorers.

Patrick led a bit different life. His mother was adopted before Preston had passed away. She married and had Patrick. He was thirteen, when he came upon the information about Atlantis. He knew that from his grandfather's notes that their families probably won't know anything about their spouse or parent's life. He sent the letters off to them hoping they replied.

Patrick motioned them to follow him to a large wooden door. It had designs of waves clashing with each other. There he turned to them, "I am to show you something that hasn't been seen in over eighty years."

He opened the door to hear a gasp leave everyone's lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What is behind the door? Why am I asking a question after each chapter? I have no idea. Please read and review. Thanks.

Thanks CooliaCat (hope I spelt it right) for the review. I really appreciated it the review.

I'd give you a preview to the next chapter, but I am burnt out on ideas for the moment. 


End file.
